Meet and Greet
by becauseican2
Summary: This is what happens when tommy meets his match.
1. OneShot:meet and greet

**Meet and greet**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Power Rangers or Tommy or Kim. Disney does. But I do really love the Tommy and Kimberly pair and strongly believe that there should be a reunion. :D**

Tommy speaks when red Kim speaks When pink

**Story Plot: Tommy is asked to show around the new music teacher but really does not want to. Fortunately, for him this teacher turns out to be way more special to him then he has yet to realize. This takes place after Dino Thunder. One-shot story.**

**  
**"What is this on my desk now. If only for once I can have a day with out some kid turning in work late. I mean come on this is crazy can't they just help a teacher out for once."

Dr. Thomas Oliver has been working at Reefside High School for four years now. He is a very highly respected teacher and has now been there long enough to gain tenure. He normally enjoys his time being a teacher but lately he been stressed out due to midterm times rolling around causing major grading stress. This is a typical routine for him Students are use to. During midterm and finals Dr. Oliver goes from Dr. Jekell to Mr. Hyde in a matter of a record breaking two hours flat and this lasts for about two weeks. Students try had to avoid him and usually around these days student's ability to turn in work rises rapidly but still there is that one student who just does not get the memo on Dr. Mr. Hyde. Dr. Oliver was use to having that happen that but does not mean he was going to be very happy about it.

"I am so sick of school and grading its driving me insane!" Dr. O picks up the paper and notices that it is not from a student but it is from the principal. His face then goes all confused because he thinks, "maybe I am getting fired, or they are transferring me out or worse…. I have to be in charge of grading AP tests" After his thought rant he read what turned out to be note from the principle. After he read the note his face went from angry to darn near pissed off. The memo read:

Dear Dr. Thomas Oliver,

_**Because of your outstanding ability to last at our amazing educational facility for so long I have chosen you to show around our new music teacher. I believe you are the perfect candidate to do this. You know this school inside and out. You know most of the students and could also prompt them to help her feel like "home". **_

_**She is an outstanding young lady. She moved here from Florida and is a very famous musician. This is very serious honor to have her teaching here to please do not blow it. **_

_**I know midterms are a very hard time for Dr. Oliver but I would not have picked any other person than you to do this. I have also provided a sub for you so you can show her around all afternoon.**_

_**If you have any questions or problems please hesitate to see me. Yes I said hesitate because well you have no choice but to do this.**_

_**Thank you much,**_

_**Principle Randall**_

_**P.S. She will be here at 12:30 p.m tomorrow. Do not miss her. Or else.**_

Dr. Oliver was so pissed off after reading this letter because he really did not want to do this. Last time he was given the job of showing around a teacher the teacher he was showing around talked so much it caused Dr. Oliver to yell at him saying "you talk more than those women on the view. At least they know when to shut up" this caused the poor teacher to leave. Dr. Oliver did not mean to and felt really bad afterwards. Since then he refused to show another teacher around. EVER.

At this note he stormed out not realizing what time it was. As he was going out his room angrily he ran right into a cute tiny brunette holding coffee and papers in her hand. She seemed to be going at just about the same speed as Dr. Oliver so when they collided the coffee spilled on both of them and the papers scattered everywhere.

"Sorry" they both said in unison while on the floor " I am so sorry. I did not see you coming. Are you ok?" Dr. Oliver said while trying to help her pick up her papers. "I'm fine. And I am sorry. I should not have been running to get here. If I had just planned my time out right I would not have been rushing to get here." She said this while picking up the papers that have scattered to her side.

When they both have their own sides of the papers picked up they stand up back to back and she turns around smiling saying first_** " **_Hi. My name is Kimberly Hart. I am the new music teacher"Before he could turn around and to he greet her his face goes into a shock, he looks up, and speaking before thinking and says "Beautiful" Hearing this she gives a nervous giggle " that's funny I know one person who ever called me that…." Kim then stops puts her hand on the guy's shoulder, turns him around and gets the same shock face as Dr. Oliver has and she mutters under her breath to which he hears " Tommy…"

After four minutes and thirty-two seconds of staring at each other in shock. Tommy breaks first and says "yes. Um. It's me. I am a teacher here. Um. Can I ask what your doing here?" after he said this they stood there for about two more seconds when he waves his hand in her face she then snaps out the shock and answers "I am….the new music teacher. I was suppose to be meeting someone here to give me a tour of this big school and I was running late. I.e. why I was running and…" Tommy then cut her off " you're the teacher I am suppose to be showing around? " she looks at him smiling "do you teach in this room? " He nods. "Well then yes you are." She pulls out a paper "it says here _12:30 meet in room 233_. This is the room and it is now exact time 12:52." He looks at his watch and realizes that time goes by way too fast for him cause he was not ready for this.

The girl who had broken his heart all those years ago just walked back into his life like magic. His life was semi in order and boom there she is. Deep down he begins to wonder what this actually means but decides to leave it at hello and show her around like he was suppose to " I guess it is. Well in that case Mrs. Hart" he said this to try and test her marriage status (just for protective reasons). She then interrupts him lightly " uh…it is Ms. Hart. I'm not married. At least not yet" she smiled. Tommy's face went into pure sadness when he heard that but that change of emotion caught him off guard because he had just decided to let things go for now and yet his heart said otherwise. "Your not married…. yet?" she still kept on the same smile only this time it got a little wider " I meant that I hope one day to get married. I have not had such good luck in that department." As she said this her smile faded and Tommy took this as a hint to change subjects "Well how about I take you to lunch for spilling your coffee and after show you around the school? I have a sub all day so that works well with me. I mean only if you want to have lunch with me." The smile mysteriously came back contagiously cause he smiled and she answered, " Yes I would love to…." She looked up at the doorplate, which said DR. THOMAS OLIVER "Dr. Oliver." They smiled and began walking out the door and as they walked she said, "So you're a Doctor eh?" And they walked their way to lunch shoulder to shoulder smiling.

A/N: Ok so this is my first fan fiction ever! It was so exciting to write. I hope you like it. This story is part of a one shot series I'm trying to come up with. So please Read and Review. I love criticism. It is what makes me better writer. So help me get better. :D


	2. OneShot:Lunch Time

Lunch Time

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Power Rangers or Tommy or Kim. Disney does. **

**Story Plot: Before Tommy takes Kimberly around the school Tommy and Kim go out to lunch where they learn info on each other****. One-shot story. Continuation of **_**meet and greet.**_

**  
**Kimberly Hart has had a very interesting start to a day so far. She woke up this morning to find that her alarm clock had broken, her cell phone battery had died; so that alarm was out, and her ever so useful watch was under her bed with gosh knows what else; on that fact hearing that alarm would be impossible. "Funny how things do not work when you need them the most" she thought.

After all this alarm confusion and Kim missing her time to wake up to go to what is one of the best jobs she had been waiting for (stating she gets there on time.). Kim then woke up, fell on the floor screaming every curse word known to man, ran in the shower, took that shower, came out, brushed her teeth and got dressed at the same time, put her shoes on, grabbed her papers and jacket, and hauled ass out the door. She did all this in 15 minutes flat. "That has to be a record," she thought as she drove right from her house to a starbucks to get her usual medium coffee light and sweet. She wanted to start of easy with the coffee this morning because of her first day of seeing the school where she would be teaching kids something she has a strong passion for. Music.

Kimberly was a musician. She loved it with a passion. It was always her first love and will be her last. She in the last ten years has made a name for herself in the music industry and became an instant love by many. She has recorded albums and has had many concerts while still maintaining a life not full of paparazzi. She loved being what she called a "high low key musician" because she was indeed famous without all the scandal behind fame. She also loved to teach and help others. So it was not very surprising when she got the teacher job that she would accept it happily. But as the seem to be going she may lose the job before she ever really started.

Well to add to all that the coffee run had taken a lot longer than expected cause she found herself grabbing the coffee; giving the cashier $20 for a $5 cup of coffee and left the change. And running out to her car rushing to the school. When she got to the school, after a sudden crash stop she had found the man she so many years ago hurt for all the right reasons standing right in front of her. Just staring at her. Next thing she knew she was sitting at a table in the corner outside, eating lunch, with nobody around, and talking to Tommy.

"So what happen to that lovely long hair of yours repunzel?" Kimberly smiled gesturing to his hair. Tommy laughed and looked up from eating his sandwich "well I was in college and these guys..Well decided to dare me…" he continued talking

"Hey yo Oliver" a man around in his mid-twenties came from the kitchen holding a 4 beers in both hands handing one to 3 other guys including Tommy "how about we play truth or dare?" All three men looked at this guy like he was crazy. One of the men answered with sarcasm "what Z where not fun enough for you?" The man that said that was wearing a red shirt which in the front read "red" and in the back read "original"." That is not what I meant, It is just I thought after years of having our male bonding we needed to spice things up a little" Zack said this to Jason as he sat down next to year for years now Tommy, Zack, Jason, Adam, Billy, and Rocky get together for a male power rangers bonding time.

"I think it is a good Idea" Adam said looking at both Jason and Zack. "I am in" Billy said following. "Me too" rocky said. Then they all looked at Tommy who did not realize they were looking at him. When he finally realized it he looked straight at all them and said "NO!" Zack then went up to Tommy begging him "please….please…please. Come on Tommy have some fun in your life you old oaf. Tommy shot Zack a look of honest laughter and started laughing "dude for one I am not old. Two, you're the same age as me. Three, I am fun…I am in. See. Fun." Zack smiled and said "well on that note….Billy truth or dare?"

After many hours and countless truths and dare there was it came down to one last person to ask. "So Tommy truth or dare?" Adam asked. Tommy waiting for a minute thinking and finally said dare. The other guys then conspired together to come up with the ultimate dare (to which they said in a cute unison way) "we dare you to cut your hair!"

Tommy then looked at them grabbed the beers. "I think we have all had enough to drink" Billy answered, " I did not even drink any thing and I agreed so it was a sober based decision Tommy." Billy smiled and Tommy looked at Billy with an interested form of shock cause this is not how Billy usually…well ever acted. "No I refuse to do this" Tommy said walking away. Jason followed behind him making chicken noises to him "what Tommy are you scared that without your hair you would be lost?" Jason smiled. Tommy looked down "No. It's just…" Zack interrupted "It's just what? I'll tell you what it just is….It's just hair!" Adam comes from behind with scissors "come on Tommy you can't back down from a dare. It's just not you." Adam smiled, then rocky came smiling, and then it just plain became a scene from a horror. This scared Tommy so bad. "Fine" he grabbed the scissors and handed it to Jason "cut it off"

"Wow" Tommy said two Hours late Tommy had gotten the cut of a lifetime. "I look so different" he said looking in the mirror. All the rest of the guys just nodded. Even Jason whom did the cutting. "It looks so good," Rocky said. After 30 minutes or so of staring at Tommy. The men finally cleaned up and went their separate ways saying bye and complimenting Tommy's new haircut.

Tommy continued talking to Kim "And after the hair cut happened it was like a whole new me. I got more respect and looked at completely differently. I loved that feeling and decided to keep it ever since. It made me feel more like a doctor." Kimberly smiled and looked Tommy in the eyes "it works for you. It make you look very handsome….mature" she giggled "you really made a life for yourself. I am really happy for you" She smiled some more. Tommy answered smiling as well "thanks. So what about you MS. Music diva?" Kim looked at Tommy playfully rolling her eyes "what about me?" Tommy looked at her "Well I mean how do you go from almost Olympic to rhythmic princess?" Kim looked back at Tommy not losing their intense gaze on each other " Well it is not as exciting as your story but…" She continued

" I Quit!" Kim said with as much heat and anger as when she started the conversation "I thought being in the pan globals was what I really wanted but all it has offered me was a pain in the as…." "Kim!" her friend aisha said while helping Kim pack her stuff in the car " I know your angry but please go easy on the man. I could get you out of this but I don't know if I could get you out of jail for murder." Kim looked at her "fine" Kim more calmly than before walked up to her coach "This is for making me work for nothing then bringing me down…POW!" Kim had punched he coach out cold and claps sprung out everywhere as she walked out the gym with her head high.

Kim had been working hard to be the best gymnast. She wanted to be able to go to the Olympics one day but it turned out to be something she really in heart did not want or need. Her coach had pushed her and many to the point of borderline sickness and she was not having it.

Aisha then drove Kim from Florida to New York and dropped her off. "Are you sure you will be fine here sweetie?" Aisha looked at Kim. "Yeah I will find some way of living here. I can't go home…" Kim paused hugged Aisha crying, "Thanks so much. You're my girl you know that?" Kim looked at her wiping Aisha's tears "yeah. Love you KimmyPoo" Aisha and Kim both smiled at the same time and Kim gave Aisha a kiss on the cheek "I love you too AishaBear" Aisha then got in her car and drove away.

Kim took her little bit of money she had saved up and bought a little apartment for her and her companion. Got a job as waitress a bar where she also sang. Her first love of all.

One night as Kim went on stage and sang on of her newly written song "Puddle of Grace" a famous music producer came in named George Delajones and loved how beautiful Kim's voice was and approached her while she was waiting table "how would you like to have a record deal?" Kim laughed at what the man said not knowing who he is. "Ok Mister. No more drinking" He looked at her as if he were confused "I am serious. I want to offer you a record deal." Kim looked at him in the same interested shock that Tommy had described he had and she dropped all the drinks in her hand "holy shit with a Popsicle stick on top. Are you serious?" he smiled at Kim's comment and nodded. Kim then screamed and hugged him.

"After that whole incident I quit my job, took the record deal, called Aisha and told her, got famous, traveled around the world recording, and now I am here and could not be any happier" Kim smiled still looking at Tommy as intensely as before "and to add to my happy life I found out you will be the one showing me around" Tommy smiled wider than he ever has since he had first seen her at the classroom " well can I steal your words by saying and I quote "you really made a life for yourself and I am really happy for you" did that work" Kim laughed "yes is did" they both heard a bell ring and started to stand up to walk Tommy spoke "So you ready to see the school beautiful….." Tommy yet again not realizing what he said turned a cherry red "I'm sorry. I meant…"Kim cut him off putting a finger over his mouth "I know what you meant. It's ok" He smiled and then she smiled.

They both in their own separate thoughts began to think the same thing. They thought "I think this is the start of an new beginning" As they thought this they looked at each other and laughed saying "no" at the same time not know that they were saying no to the same thought. Tommy and Kim then walked to the door and Tommy opened it for Kim like a gentleman that he is and said "how about that tour?" Kim looked at him saying the last part with a seductive voice "thanks and…. ok. I'm ready," They both laughed and he went to give her the grand tour.

A/N: So here is the second story in the one shot series I'm doing. These first two stories were out there just to put info about Tommy and Kim's lives. The next stories and going to continue going in depth about their lives but mostly it will be about putting them together somehow. Thanks so much for the comments I did get. I really do appreciate them. :D keep R&R and remember I do still love criticism so bring it to help me get better. Oh and if you have things you would like me to write about let me know and I will be happy to include them in future stories.

A/N 2: Sorry it's not edited very well. I kinda was doind six things at once which really is not s very good idea. lol


	3. OneShot:Show around

Show around

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Power Rangers or Tommy or Kim. Disney does. ******

**Story Plot: Tommy is going around to show Kimberly the school and her classroom but some how a simple showing turns into a Connection neither expected. One Shot story. Chapters 3 in the one-shot series meet and greet.**

As Tommy and Kimberly walked inside the school Tommy began showing Kimberly to the different classrooms first stopping off at the nurses office saying to Kim " This Mrs. Johnson the nurse. She is just about one of the nicest people around here. And she has a cure for every sickness you name it she has it." Kim smiled as he said that and kept listening as he showed her to Mr. Jackson the crazy chemistry teacher, Ms. Lang the very bombastic English teacher and Mr. Christopher the highly complex math teacher.

As they walked Kim could not help but think about what it would be like to just down right kiss Tommy now but she knew that would be very wrong. "Kim stop thinking that. You can't kiss him now or ever. Your getting a tour of the school and that's it after the tour the most you will be is friends…" Kim stopped and began second thinking "I mean who knows what could happen. We did find each other again. Maybe that means something. He does look really cute in that shirt if only…." She went back to her first thought right away "no stop that it is not going to happen"

"Kim…Kim…. you ok?" While Kimberly was in her thought rant she did not realize that Tommy had been asking her a question. "Sexy…oh wait…. Did you ask me something?" Tommy smiled and Kim blushed "Yeah. I asked you what did you think of the school so far? Sexy is a very new answer for what you think of the school." Tommy laughed at what Kim had just said and she responded as red as ever "I am sorry. I was side tracked a little." Kim's natural color began to come back to her and she continued, "I think this is a great school. I mean it is a lot bigger than any other school I have taught at." Tommy looked at Kim confused "You taught before?" Kim smiled "yeah. A couple of times. After the whole singing career…." As Kim said that she stopped and started looking in her bag "Is there something wrong?" look kept looking then pulled out a paper "yeah. Well not that wrong" she then looked up "Is this my room?" Tommy smiled "yes it is"

Kim and Tommy walked into the room and Kim stopped and looked around at the huge classroom "wow…this is not a classroom. It is a friggin house" Tommy smiled "yeah well the music room is so big. This is where most kids like to come so they figured you might as well give the space." Kim walked around the room touching all the instruments "This is amazing. I mean I have been many places in my life but I have never seen so many instruments in one room in my life." Tommy looked at Kim smiling and analyzing the room and he couldn't help but smile at her reaction to the room. "Well maybe you were meant to be here. Maybe someway…. some how you were destined to be here."

After some time of looking around the room Kim looked at Tommy smiling at him and walked up to him standing closely shoulder-to-shoulder next to him smiling "Maybe…. You know they say everything happens for a reason. When I applied for this job I did not expect to be seeing you. As far as I knew you were living in California but I never expected you to be here in Reefside. And after seeing you again I…" Kim stood up as the bell rang for School to end "What bell was that?" Tommy looked up and answered her "That's the bell to leave" Kim grabbed her bag, looked in her bag for her keys, grabbed them, and started walking out the door " Thanks Tommy for showing me around. It helped more than you think." Kim smiled at Tommy. Tommy then jumped up from where he was and went to stop Kim in a rush " Wait your leaving already? I thought maybe we can talk some more" Tommy then put his hand on Kim's hand as a sign of comfort. This caught Kimberly of guard a little because she came here with the intent of teaching music and Living her life. She never expected that living her life would lead to her finding her way back to Dr. Thomas Oliver. This scared her so much.

Both Tommy and Kim stood looking at each other and Kim decided to be the first one to speak "Well as nice of a thought that is I really do not think that's a good idea." Tommy gave Kim a stare that you could tell the comment hurt him "Why would it not be a good idea? I mean both you and me have a lot to catch up on." Tommy gave Kim the I really think we should talk stare "I mean come on Kim FRIENDS do talk to friends" and at that comment Kim gave the same stare Tommy gave But when she did it she hid it well enough where he would not notice "Friends huh…Well in that case… friend…How about you continue your tour guide job and show me around Reefside." Kim reached for a pen and wrote her address and telephone number on Tommy's right arm " I have a few errands to run but I will be home by six so if you pick me up at six-thirty I will be ready for the second tour" Kim hid her pain with a smile and Tommy Smiled back hiding his pain he had "Ok it's a Da….FRIENDLY GATHERING" Kim laughed "great I can not wait for our….FRIENDLY GATHERING. See you later Doctor" Kim smirked and walked out the room. Tommy walked up to the door and watched as Kim walked down the hallway towards the door and disappeared.

At Six-thirty on the dot Tommy found himself standing at the door and debating whether or not to answer it or not

Tommy had called Kim an hour earlier to confirm everything about their Friendly Gathering. They made everything clear and now Tommy found himself standing out side HER door. "Tommy you could do this man. She is just a friend. You go out with friends all the time. Think of it as going out with Jason." Tommy thought that and his face made a weird/scared face and as he made that face Kim's door opened and his whole facial expression changed from scared to a "Wow" face. In his mind he thought " She is nothing like going out with Jason" Kim stood at the door wearing a black pants that fit her curves nicely, a Hot pink top with a Black belt and Black converses that had Kim on the side painted in graffiti.

"Would you like to come in?" Kim Smiled and Tommy nodded walking his way to the nearest couch he found. Tommy looked around at how beautiful Kim's apartment was. As he looked around the room Kim yelled from her room where she went to get her jacket. Her apartment was clean and smelled like Blueberry muffins all over. Her apartment was pink, white, green, had some red, and some black. It also had tons of paintings and pictures around the room. "Love the colors. How do you come up with such a mix?" Kim walked from behind Kim and Sat on the couch next to him setting down her jacket down on the couch next to her " Well I tend to use colors with how I felt in life. Like as you can see I mostly use pink, white and green cause they were colors that at a time in my life I felt comfortable and happy. The black and red slowly coming in represents a vision. It lets me know things are ok. These colors just some how always find their way to me. In my life and paintings." Tommy smiled looking at the beautiful brunette sitting next to him. "That is beautiful. All these paintings are beautiful. Did you paint them all?" Kim looked at him "yeah. Every single one of them" Tommy looked at her and wondered what had happened to her between the letter and now. He always wondered what would happen when she came back to him and now he's got the chance. As he began to speak he noticed something moving in the corner. "What is that?" Kim turned to see her dog Lucy moving in the corner. "That's my roommate Lucy. He is my companion" Tommy not yet realizing she was talking about her dog looked at her with a weird look toward the corner "In the corner? That's a weird place for a person to be"

Kim looked at Tommy and Busted out laughing "Lucy is my dog Tommy…." Tommy looked at Kim and started laugh with her "Oh. I did not know." Kim kept laughing and signaled for Lucy to come on the couch. "Come here babes" and Lucy followed laying right in Kim's lap. "Tommy meet Lucy…Lucy meet Tommy" Tommy smiled and took Lucy's paw "Nice to meet you Lucy. I hope you don't mind I am taking your lady friend her out for a night on the town." Kim giggled and Put Lucy down "Well on that lovely note how about we go on that tour now?" Tommy looked at her nodded and stood up "Yeah I think that is a great idea" Tommy helped Kim put her jacket on, and they walked towards the door where Lucy came behind them. "No Lucy not this time. Maybe next time you can come with use to chaperone" Kim bent down and kissed her dog on the nose then came back up and let Tommy walk out the door first so she could lock the door. " So I see you still have the same jeep you have had for the longest time now." Kim walked to the car and got in while Tommy ever so nicely held the door. "Yeah it hurt too bad to get rid of it. Way too many memories in here. Remember us in here Kim" She thought and Smiled at this comment. And nodded

Kim had thought about the day she would be sitting in this sea again and finally the day has come. She has had the opportunity of a lifetime coming to Reefside and now she is sitting next to the best thing that could have come into her life. Thomas Oliver.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this one. School started again and it has been crazy insane! But I will be updating more often. (Well try to at least). Thanks for the comments! Keep them coming. R&R. Oh and if you have anything you want me to write about I am all ears. :D.

A/N2: The next Chapter will be all during the FRIENDLY GATHERING. And will have more clarity on the letter. At least from my POV. And I will be re-putting up the other stories and this one after I edit them all. When I get time.


	4. OneShot: The Truth

**The Truth**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Power Rangers or Tommy or Kim. Disney does. ******

**Story Plot: Tommy and Kimberly go out where Tommy shows Kimberly around. But showing around turns into a lot more than it should be.**

Tommy was driving the car for what seemed to be forever. He and Kimberly were sitting in the car in complete silence. He did not know what to say and even when he did manage to think of something he did not know how quite to say it without sounding nervous at all. Tommy then decided to reach for the radio but at the same time Kim happened to be reaching for it as well.

"Sorry" They said in unison. "We seem to be saying that a lot Tommy. Don't you think?" Kim smiled and Tommy noticed this loosening some of his tension "Yeah we do. Maybe we should come up with a rule." Kim turned and looked at Tommy with a highly confused face "Rule?" Tommy smiled "Yeah. No saying sorry and if you do the winner gets ice cream" Kim kept looking at Tommy very amused "Ok I like that rule. I also like ice cream so why not have my cake and eat it too" Tommy gave a very curious look "What makes you think you won't crack first?" Kim laughed "Well Tommy if your still the same Tommy I knew back then…your bound to give in first" Tommy looked at Kim even more amused than before "Maybe I Changed." Kim looked out the window smiling then back at Tommy as her hair blew beautifully from the wind. "Maybe but I doubt you would change that much. If it is one thing that would stay constant in Thomas Oliver it would be his ability to apologize on a regular basis. It is a part of his lovely sweet persona." Tommy grinned at what she had said "well maybe your right. But he can have a semi-badass side though." Kim looked at him intrigued by his comment "oh wow. Can't wait to see that. Let him know that when this semi-badass side comes out to let me know." Kim smiled at Tommy looked out the window

Seeing various shops and stores but instead of Tommy showing her around like he was suppose to he was pulling into a forest like region. "Where are we going Tommy?" Tommy smiled at Kim "I will show you around the town later there is something you really need to see"

Kim got out of the car to go onto the edge of a river. The area was beautiful. It had tons of flowers and amazing trees but something with Tommy showing her this place seemed odd "You're not planning on killing me or anything are you?" Tommy got out the car and walked around to get Kimberly "no" Tommy laughed, Kim kept walking around smelling the flowers "so in that case where are we?" Tommy looked at Kim, "This is Mills Run. It is one of the most calming places to come when you need to just get away. I come up here sometimes and practice my martial arts. I noticed in your house you had a picture of you under a tree on the edge of a river similar to this." Kim looked shocked and happy that he had realized the old picture on her coffee table "yeah that was my run away place after…." Kim stopped speaking and began walking around touching the trees and walking near the water amazed how much it looks like her run away place.

"Hey Kim can I ask you a question?" Tommy looked at Kim walking around as he said that "Sure Tommy you can ask me anything" Kim smiled looking at him then looked down "what happened?" Kim looked at Tommy with a puzzled look "What do you mean what happened?" Tommy walked to Kim and pulled her to sit next to him under a tree "I mean you wrote me a letter. Saying you found someone else. No warning. No nothing. Kim I loved you. I mean I still do. I need something…. something" Kim looked at Tommy with tears welling up in her eyes "I am so so sorry. I do owe you an explanation. You know it's funny how I remember the day as if it were yesterday…" Kim continued

"_**Coach I'm only here for a two days I want to go see my friends." Kim pleaded to her coach. Kim's coach had planned Kim's whole trip in angel grove before Kim could even get on the plane to Angel grove. " Kim I know your happy to be back but you know this was a strictly business trip" Kim gave her coach a very mean look "It is always business with you" Kim's coach looked at Kim then away "You have five hours hart. Be back here at exactly 8:00 for the pre judging talk" Kim smiled, jumped and hugged her coach "Thank you..thank you…thank you" her coach just pushed her off and told her to go.**_

_**Kim had called Aisha as soon as she was set free of gymnast world and they went off shopping and for lunch. When they were at lunch Kim began asking Aisha all sorts of questions about her going Quest for new life "so your really going away?" Aisha ate some broccoli and answered Kim "yeah. I am leaving the power rangers and going on to live my life in a whole new world. I am scared Kim" Kim smiled putting her hand on Aisha's "You will be awesome. And have so much fun. Ishe you deserve this more than anything and I couldn't be more proud of you" Aisha looked at Kim like she was about to cry "you know you are really making me mess up the make up chick." Both girls laughed and Aisha continued "But you know it is the same for you right? I mean you deserve to be happy. By the way how is the Gymnastics going?" Kim gave a very sarcastic laugh "It 's going. You know I thought this would be the time of my life and do not get me wrong I love gymnastics but I did not think I would begin to lose myself one I joined…." Kim looked over to see that Tommy and Kat were next to each other in a very close intimate way. This caught Kim off guard.**_

_**Aisha saw Kim's shock and turned around to see what Kim was looking at. It turned out to be Tommy and Kat having Lunch together and they were very close to one another. "Kim…maybe we should go. What do you think?" Kim just stared in shock with tears in her eyes "Kim. I am so sorry you had to see this. They have been this way since you left. Tommy has been lonely and need a friend." Kim gave a sad laugh "so he goes to Katharine. I get it. I leave and he moves on. Not that I need anything else to go wrong in my life. You know what Aisha this is me and you time. How about we go more shopping?" Kim wipes her tears and smiles a happier smile "ok Kim if that is what you want" Aisha smiles and they get up, pay, and leave before Tommy and Kat saw them**_

_**The shopping trip was not as enjoyable for Kim as it had been earlier Aisha knew there was a lot on her mind. Aisha finally decided to stop "Fake shopping" and Talk to Kim "Let it out. Sweetie what is going on in that head of yours?" Kim looked at Aisha " I am find Aisha really I am" Aisha gave Kim that "I know your lying look" and put her hand on Kims hand " you know for one you cannot lie to me. And two I know you too well so spill." **_

_**Kim looked up at Aisha "maybe I should just end it with me and him. I am holding him back Ishe. He needs someone who is here with him and I cannot be that right now. I want him to be happy and he is clearly happy with Kat or maybe some other girl. I will not ask him to give up his life for me." Aisha looked at Kim with deep concern "that is sweet and all Kim but you love him and he loves you more than anything. You know he will not agree to breaking up with you just because of him supposedly needing to move on. He loves you way too much Kim." Kim sat in a bench next to Aisha "well than maybe Ishe I am just going to have to do things in a very different way." Kim looked at her watch see it was 7:30 "I think it is time I go." Both girls smiled and stood up at the same time "so Aisha I think this is goodbye. I mean stating you do not even know where you're going yet." Aisha smiled a little more "yeah. You know what no. It is not goodbye. It is see you later. The minute I find somewhere I am meant to be you will be the first one I contact" Kim smiled just as much as Aisha and hugged her "oh sweets I hate to leave you again. I do love you so much." Aisha hugged back with a little stronger embrace "I love you too babe and I better hear about you on TV ok?" Kim looked back at her smiling "you know you will and I better here you are doing good wherever you are" Aisha laughed and grabbed her packages "bye babe" Kim looked at he go and then went to stop her "bye Ishe…oh and Aisha do not tell the others I am here ok" Aisha gave Kim a confused look knowing Kim was up to something then agreed "ok. But whatever your planning please becareful" Kim nodded and watched Aisha walk away to her car.**_

Kim kept going with what she was saying "after all that happened I did what I had to do in Angel Grove and we were off to back to Florida. I got back and found a letter from Aisha saying how much she was meant to be in Africa and yada. She also is part why I sent the letter she said to me in her letter…" Kim does her Aisha impersonation "Kim sometimes letting go is the hardest thing to do but once you do it your destiny will follow" Kim went back to her original voice "once she said that I knew I had to do what I had to do. So I sent you the letter saying I found someone else. It was the only way I knew you would move on with your life. I turns out that the someone I found was Lucy. My dog. I remember that night as if it were yesterday. I cried and cried. I was so hurt that I left my room and ran. I did not even know where I was going but I found this lake and it was just as beautiful as this. Somehow one of my friends followed me and she happens to be a photographer. She took my picture; the one you saw; at that lake that evening. At that moment I have never felt so calm in my life. Well anyway from then on every time I felt sad or just needed to go away I went there. The night that I was taken with Jason that is where I was coming from. Funny I ran into you then too." Tommy looked at Kim and all he could get out was "wow" Kim looked out at the water "that is it. That is the short version of what happened" Kim just could not believe she told him what she told him. Every single muscle in her body tensed up when she realized he had not really said something.

Tommy after about five minutes broke his silence "so this is not even the whole story?" Kim shook her head no "I am so sorry Kim" Kim smiled "for what it is not even your fault. It was something that just had to happen." Tommy went to speak but Kim stood up and cut him off "So how about we got get something to eat?" Tommy realized that yet again Kim was avoiding talking about an issue they really needed to solve. The issue of their relationship. "Um…ok cool. I know this amazing restaurant we could go to" Tommy said this as he stood up and walked to his car with Kim and opened her door for her and she gave a soft smile and jumped in the car. Tommy ran to the other side and got in. "so Oliver I think you owe me ice cream" Kim looked at Tommy smiling. "As I recall you said I am sorry just now i.e. you owe me ice cream" Tommy smiled and looked into Kim's eyes "your right. I guess I am easy" Kim looked back into his eyes intensely still smiling "sometimes easy is not necessarily a bad thing. It has its perks" Kim smiled wider than before looked at the lake again and watched the lake as Tommy drove off until she could not see it anymore.

_**A/N: Ok so yay! Finally the next chapter. So once again sorry for taking so long! Thanks for being patient with me. The next one shot I have I am bringing in a special guest from power rangers to stir up the Tommy and Kim relationship a little. Remember R&R and let me know what you think. :D**_


End file.
